


[PODFIC] In Resounding Silence

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication Failure, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, background genyatta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"'Well now, aren't you the handsomest man who ever did try to kill me?'The words of a soulmate were always determinate. They dictated a large part of each person's life. Hanzo had always been unfortunate enough to know that his soulmate will die by his hand. He is a Shimada assassin and they do not try.If he's wrong, though, what is he supposed to say back?"





	[PODFIC] In Resounding Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Resounding Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261571) by [Raepocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

   


All story credit goes to [Raepocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse) <3

Total Length: 02:40:04  
 

Play/Download via Google Drive:  
  
[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1v9ZQc3ghxloNOXa-WK1QK47nszRRzADI)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OTTUGquCGDA6Hqhe2paMHqKJBKAKH8Bc)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NHcw9B664jJr9dAtVA6t8D_v6J2lfWl2)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Aq8RuogxzcykNkwH7QKncvfmkUh5d12y)

[Chapter 5  
](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aMu5BUU1_9XSE7AmJrxIOXtCMXVZCcI9)

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175323543800/chapter-1-part-1-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175324218880/chapter-1-part-2-of-in-resounding-silence-by)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175558925521/chapter-2-part-1-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175559547376/chapter-2-part-2-of-in-resounding-silence-by)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175798060596/chapter-3-part-1-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/175798785372/chapter-3-part-2-of-in-resounding-silence-by)

Chapter 4: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176039332437/chapter-4-part-1-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176040052925/chapter-4-part-2-of-in-resounding-silence-by)

Chapter 5: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176284026413/chapter-5-part-1-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176284711655/chapter-5-part-2-of-in-resounding-silence-by), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176285406596/chapter-5-part-3-final-part-of-in-resounding)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
